If only tears could bring you back
by LazyyShikamaru
Summary: You were a normal academy ninja, signed onto Team Seven. But who knew, between a obnoxious brownnoser, a stubborn prodigy and a pinkhead who just wouldn't shut up, things could move so.. quickly. [YouxSasuke]


You're awoken by a familiar, but annoying alarm clock. Constant ringing throughout your room, you swore you could've killed something that moment. Rubbing your eyes, and checking your clock; '8:30' .. Almost time for your final day at the academy.

Hopping out of bed, you looked at the mirror in-front of you. Your sparkling chestnut eyes, flawless waistline silver hair- you were a spitting image of your father Except for him being an old man, and you being thirteen. Slipping on your orange Konoha sweater, and a pair of baggy black shorts- you tried to smile in the mirror. Impossible.

Your story's pretty basic, really. Your father was one of the legendary three sannin, Jiraiya- and lets just say your birth was 'accidental.' Him, being the writer of 'Come come paradise' and the player that he is.. He only stuck around until you were about two; then.. gone. Your mother died in the battle against the Kyubi, and now you were stuck living alone in a large village called Konoha. Village hidden in the leaves Hardly known to society.

Slipping on your sandals, and harnessing your headband to your arm- you skipped breakfast and walked out the door. You living so close to academy, you'd always be purposely late. Today, however- you went particularly early.. for some unknown reason.

As you entered the classroom, there was only one other person in there. Sasuke Uchiha; sitting at the front of the class. You closed the door lightly, but he still heard the small click and turned around swiftly.

'Oh god, not him' You groan in your mind, taking your usual seat at the back of the class. From the moment you entered the academy, you hated Sasuke so much. He was such a show-off, always ignoring his fan girls or giving a slight sigh whenever something troubled him. Even the though of that stubborn, over-spoiled brat made your fist clench in discust.

You could feel his hot gaze of his eyes as you stared at the pencil markings on your desk. Brushing a strand of hair from your face, you finally brought your gaze up once again.

"Why are you looking at me like that." You say simply, eyes remaining emotionless.

He didn't reply, but just turned his gaze back to the front of the room. After a couple of agonizing minutes, he finally replied to you.

"I haven't seen you around here a lot."

"I've been in this academy as long as I can remember." You reply, "But I'm usually un-noticed by a lot of people around here."

"What's your name?" He asks you curiously.

"I'm Name and you're the guy everyone wants, Sasuke Uchiha." You retort. You can't believe this guy! Now, all the sudden he just starts talking to you? What was his big deal!?

"..Hn." Was all he could say, before the door finally opened. More and more students entered, until finally Iruka-sensei came, and settled down the class.

"Now class, today I will be putting you into your three man teams.. but it looks like we have one extra student, so one group will be a four-man group. Now, I will call the names." Iruka calls from the front of the class.

You sigh as he announces the first two groups, you being in neither of them. Looking at the front of the room, you see the boy known as Naruto Uzumaki. The boy with the Kyubi in him, the one that killed your mother. Sure, you felt sorry for him.. for he was an outcast like you, but also hatred; just because of your mothers death.

"..Group seven; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Name/Last Name"

You don't realize Iruka said your name. Finally, it hits you like a ton of bricks. Eyes wide and in shock, you rest your head on the table. You try to block out all the sounds in your head, but all you can hear is Naruto's ranting.

"Why do I have to be with Sasuke! I want a change of group!" Naruto exclaimed, thrusting his hand at Sasuke, "Why do I have to be with him, Iruka-sensei!?"

"Because he has the highest marks, and you have the lowest." He responds.

'Great, I'm put into a group with a stubborn Uchiha, obsessive-compulsive pink chick, and a boy why wont stop rambling' You think as you stare at the three sitting together at the front of the class. 'I deserve better, I'm the daughter of a fucking Sannin for god's sake.'

No-one turns to you, but they give all the attention to Sakura Haruno. You always thought she was a stuck up brat who only lived to see another day of Sasuke; and frankly.. you were all so correct. Finally, after Naruto calmed down- class was dismissed, and the groups were told to meet the next day at their assigned points.

You hop from your seat, collecting your books. You feel a tap on your shoulder, and turn around to see a goofy grinned, blue eyed, blond haired kid. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, your name aren't you?" Naruto said excitedly, placing his hands behind his head. "I'm Naruto! I'm in your group!"

"No, really?" You say sarcastically, brushing a strand of hair out of your face. Obviously, he didn't take the message, and continued rambling on.

"..Listen Naruto. I'd really love to spend all day listening to you, but I have to go get something to eat. Sorry, talk to you later."

You start to walk to the door, obviously feeling quite guilty; but stop when he calls from behind you.

"Are you going to get ramen?"

"Actually, yeah I am."

You can't see Naruto, but from the reflection in the door window, he had started to blush and sway his foot back and forth.

"I.. was wondering if.. you want to go with m-me.."

You're face turns from emotionless, to a small smirk. Turning around, you realize it's now only you and him left in the room. Feeling quite happy that you finally have something to do, someone to hang out with; you agree.

"Sure, why not." You smile cheerfully, as he blinks in shock. Surely, someone had asked him to go somewhere before..? You couldn't understand his facial expression either. It was like no-one had ever agreed to go, well; anywhere with him. It looked like you were the first.

"Alright!! Lets go!!" He exclaims, grabbing your hand and pulling you out the door. You can't help to feel the heat level in your cheeks rise a bit as you walk down the street, his hand still holding yours. Finally, you pull back your hand and walk up beside him.

"So.. you've really been going to the academy this whole time?" Naruto asked curiously, "I really haven't seen you around anywhere.."

"..Only those who believe can see." You said quietly, as he looks over at you in confusion.

"Those who believe..?"

"..Mm.. Anyways, enough about me. What about you?" You ask, trying to change the subject frantically.

"Well, I don't have any parents.. but I'm going to become Hokage so that the whole village will recognize my existence!" He once again exclaims. People are now staring as you two walk down the street, obviously wondering 'What the hell is wrong with him?'

"How about you, name .. What about your parents?"

"..My mother is dead."

"I'm sorry.."

'That's right, you should be sorry.' You think angrily, 'Thanks to the Kyubi I have no mother.'

"Nah, don't be.. Its alright" You say more friendlier, staring up at the sky as you walk. "She's looking over me, and that's all that really matters now."

"What about your father?" He asks more quietly, "Is he.."

"No, my father is still alive, somewhere. He left when I was around two, and I haven't seen him since. See.. my father is.. a very high-end ranked ninja. Also, he's quite the pervert.."

"What title of ninja is he?"

Before you got to answer, you both reached the ramen shop. Ducking under the door, you sit down on your regular seat; Naruto beside you. You both order the same ramen special, and he crosses his arms on the table, eyes never moving off your face.

"So, your father.. he's a high ranked ninja?" No-one really found this interesting, but obviously Naruto did.. so you were happy to tell him.

"My father used to tell me stories.. Even though I was only very young, I still remember them. The night before the Kyuubi attack, the last night I saw him.. he told me of his childhood- even though its still so hard for me to understand." Your eyes move from the floor to Naruto, and your tone becomes more serious. "He told me of his two team-mates, and how they became best of friends. How one decided power was more important than each-other, and left. But, they were all known to this point, the three legendary sannin."

Naruto remained silent, as if trying to sort out the rank in his head. You decide to help him out, giving him all the information you know about an s-rank (Sannin) ninja.

"Ninja of the S-class are highly revered, often signified by nicknames allies or enemies give them. One group of ninja who have gained this special status are the Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja) of Konoha. One of them is my father, Jiraiya."

"Whoa.. he must really be a great ninja then, huh?" Naruto said, as the shop owner placed the two bowls in-front of them. "But then.. why aren't you like Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?" You ask curiously, taking your chopsticks and whispering a word of thanks. "I'm not an Uchiha, like him."

"No, that's not what I mean. You both have exceptional skills, and a good title to go by. Why don't you guys flaunt it off?"

"Remember how you said you didn't notice me?" You say slowly, twirling your noodles through the chopsticks, "That's because I lay low. I don't want attention like Sasuke, I just want to be a normal kid, with normal friends. I just want to be normal, like everyone else around me."

"Well, if I was you- I'd take advantage of your power." Naruto said slowly, putting his chopsticks down. He was already done, but stomach still growling. "I'd only use it to protect the village though, since I am going to be the Hokage one day."

You offer him your bowl, and he accepts happily. Seeing that you had no more need to be there, you arose from your seat. He stuffed the finals of the noodles into his mouth, but was frantically trying to speak before you left.

"Oh yeah! munch tommorow, all four of munch us are meeting at Sasuke's place, just to munch get to know each other. You coming?"

"Sure, Ill go." You respond happily, ruffling Naruto's hair. 'He's kind of cute..' You think to yourself, but shaking your head none the less. There was no way you'd be with Naruto, no way. Besides, you just met the guy. Maybe it was best to stay friends.

"Alright, Ill walk with you." He says, pushing the bowl aside and leaving the money. Jumping from his seat, he exits the shop by your side. 'I wonder what time it is..' You think, looking at the fading sunset. Your silver hair blows freely with the wind, and your chestnut eyes sparkle in the sunset. You look to Naruto, who had suddenly stopped. Noticing that this was his house, you just slightly waved and called 'Bye.' He grinned his usual grin and pushed his door open, disappearing into the apartment complex.

--

Walking past the park, the sun had almost fully set. You start to sing to yourself, not noticing the Uchiha boy sitting under a tree. Singing quite loudly, you jump onto a nearby bench; pretending your performing in-front of a huge crowd. Whoa, your imagination really got you carried away sometimes. Your voice was soft, beautiful and you made this song up all on your own ( It's really by Midnight Sons, but just imagine you made it yourself)

"How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me..  
When all the answers disappear,  
Is it too late?  
Are you too far gone to stay?  
This one's forever..  
Should never have to go away"

You still don't notice the Uchiha, who now had obviously noticed you. His eyebrow raised, and he laughed very lightly in the back of his throat. You sure didn't know where to sing, but your voice was one of the most peaceful things he'd heard in a while. Well, amusing at it was, you were probably just another one of those rabid fangirls. None the less, he stuck around.

"If only tears could bring you back to me..  
If only love could find a way,  
What I would do, what I would give;  
If you returned to me someday..  
Somehow, someway,  
If my tears could bring you back to me.."

Finally, as your spinning- you notice that figure under the tree. Instinctively, you stop and your arm finds its way to your weapons pouch. The figure emerges from the shadows, and you notice that it's Sasuke Uchiha.

"God, Uchiha- you scared the you know what out of me." You sigh, jumping off the bench and walking to the edge of the park. "What're you doing here anyways?"

"I have my own business here." Sasuke replied. "Did you make that song on your own?"

"..Yes."

Sasuke didn't reply, but just looked up at the sky. Your hair glittered in the now rising moon, and you found yourself swaying back and forth, singing once again.. Like Sasuke wasn't there. Well, to you, he wasn't there. Something just happened, where your mind would consciously block out any sign of him being there. It was just you and yourself.

"Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north."

Sasuke ripped his gaze from the sky, only to see you singing and swaying back and forth once again. A smirk formed at the end of his lips, as he heard you sing every line clearly.

Yes, more than amusing.

"If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me..

You brought your hand to your heart as you ended the song. The last word you whispered to yourself, now looking over at the Uchiha.

"..Hn." Sasuke said quietly, staring at the ground. You smiled and placed a hand on your hip. Maybe.. just maybe, the Uchiha wasn't as bad as you thought. Maybe, he had his own share of problems, just like you. Well, you really knew nothing about him. You were just nosy, and liked to do your research. Besides, from what you had heard, he wasn't much of a ladies man either.

"I saw you with Naruto.." Sasuke said flatly. "You guys friends or something?"

"He just asked me to come out for ramen." You said coldly, your former attitude towards the Uchiha now changing drastically. "Why?"

"No particular reason."

"..Ah, I see."

You stood there quietly, until a cold breeze flew through the wind. You walked down the path Sasuke was standing on, and stop right beside him. It was getting late anyways, there was no point in standing around and waiting for the awkward silence to lead into a particular nothing, like it always did.

"Thanks for listening." You say, "I don't think anyone ever has before."

"..Hn."

"See you." You say, then walk down the street, A smile on your face. Today was a day that you finally got to be noticed. Maybe this day would be worth appreciating after all! But something was for sure, things were to come tomorrow. And even if you didn't know what, you couldn't wait to find out.

--

You're once again awoken by that annoying buzzing. Throwing your pillow at your alarm clock, but hitting your piggy bank- you jump out of sheer shock from the sound of the piggy bank hitting the ground. Panting heavily, you kneel down to collect the shards of glass.. your money and I.O.U's all over the ground. Picking up one particular piece of paper, you carefully open it by the seams or the edges. ( Whatever you prefer ) And reading it as follows;

_Considered to be one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, the Uchiha are highly specialized in fire jutsu like Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique (Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu) and Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not). They possess the feared kekkei genkai (bloodline limit): the Sharingan. It is said that one of the ancestors of the Uchiha clan founded the Konoha Military Police Force (Tokushu Butai, literally special military force). Currently there are only 2 known members left of this clan, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi, this is because Itachi murdered the rest of his clan when he was around 13 years old._

This can't be yours. This wasn't your writing, neither was it your style of stationary. Putting it to the side, you flipped open another piece of paper that was lying beside it. Your eyes widened as you read;

_Little information is disclosed about Naruto's birth or parentage. We do know that, as an infant, the spirit of the Nine-tails Demon Fox's (Kyūbi no Yōko) Konohagakure (Hidden Le, was sealed within his young body through the sacrifice of Yondaime, the fourth Hokage of Konoha._

As a result of this event, the orphan Naruto faces a traumatic youth, oblivious to the knowledge that a monster resides within him. Scars run deep and it is the villagers of Konoha, wary of his alter ego, who harbor a fierce hatred for the young child. He is shunned by his fellow villagers and their children--his classmates--leaving Naruto a confused and broken child.

You shake as you hold the paper in your hand. How did this get here? What was this all about? More impotently.. who wrote this and put it into your piggy bank? Was it planted for your own use? You flip the paper over, and see the initials 'JS' encrypted in the bottom left corner. Warily, you set the paper down and pick up the final piece. It was small, and the writing was very small.. but you could still understand it clearly.

_Chronically tardy, Kakashi initially appears to be flaky and unreliable. He is, however, an exceptionally skillful ninja, a child prodigy who attained Chūnin rank at the age of 6 and became a Jōnin at age 13. His father was Hatake Sakumo, known as the "White Fang" of Konoha (Konoha no Shiroi Kiba) and a genius ninja on par with the Legendary Sannin (famous students of the Sandaime Hokage.)_

Your breath quickens as you read the final sentence. So, your sensei was on par with your father? Collecting the papers and tucking them under your ear, you quickly get dressed in a color tank-top, and put on color baggy jeans. Harnessing your headband to your arm, your silver colored bangs falling freely in-front of your face. Taking the papers out of your ear and stuffing them into your pocket, you grab a piece of bread and run out the door.

As you jump off the railing at the end of the hall, you land with-out a sound on the dirt covered road. Looking out into the street, you see that they're already bustling with people. Closing your chestnut eyes, you sensed a familiar presence behind you. Turning around..

"Good-morning, name-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing you in a tight, friendly hug. You sigh as he pulls away and puts his hands behind his head.

"Yeah.. Morning." You yawn, outstretching your arms. "Where are we supposed to meet again?"

"In the academy, I think." He ponders, scratching his head- "Yeah, I think so."

Your hand finds its way inside your pocket once again, pulling back at the feel of the papers. Taking grasp on them with your hand, you pull them out slowly. Naruto looks at you curiously, and looks over at the three slips of paper in your hand.

"What're those?" He asked chirpily, on his tippy-toes.. As if trying to get a glance.

"I.. don't know." You said quietly, opening up the one about Naruto. Reading the lines quickly over to yourself, you look up at the confused kit. Maybe it wasn't wise to keep these.. it would make you look like a stalker! And besides, what sane person would keep little handy notes about their newfound 'friends' in their pockets anyways?

"Can I see?" He asked, "Unless you don't want me to, of course."

"Nah, it's alright." You say quickly, folding up the paper and shoving it into your pocket. "I just have to.. give these to the sensei. C'mon, lets go." You lied.

"Alright then." He said, starting to run as you followed him.

Finally, you two reached the academy; and entered the classroom together.

You saw Sakura Haruno, staring out the window- and Sasuke Uchiha; sitting down in his regular seat. Your mind bringing you back to the information about Sasuke, you never knew about his clan. Maybe you under-estimated him being snotty for a reason...

"Good morning, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed, running up to Sakura.

She just sighed, but brought her gaze to you. Ultimately, you looked at the ground and slowly stepped into the room. Now all three of them were staring at you, waiting for something to come from your mouth, anything. Well, what did they expect, a speech or something about you that would stun them all to bits?

"Will you all just.. stop staring at me like that?" You say quietly, and Sasuke looks away immediately. Sakura walks up to you and sticks out her right hand, a questioning and puzzled look on your face. Usually normal people wouldn't be so.. snotty as to stick out their hands, and would more try for the friendly approach.

"Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, and you must be name right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so." You say, turning away from her.

She pulled her hand back, huffed and just tuned her attention over to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!"

All you could really think about were the papers. Who wrote them, and where did they come from in the first place? You gazed at the floor, pondering what to do with the information. Finally, you came to a stupid, but smart conclusion. 'Ask the people that're on the paper.'

You spun around, walked up to the empty seat beside Sasuke and sat yourself down. Trying to get your hand out of your pocket, you stood back up and wrestled with your color sweater. Sasuke just gave you a confused look, and you swore you could've seen steam coming out of the Haruno chick's head.

Finally, after many agonizing pulls of your zipper.. you got the paper out; and un-folded it in your hand. Now, all three sets of their eyes were on you, and you looked at Sasuke seriously.

"You, the Uchiha." You asked, trying to sound tough.. even though he heard you singing the previous night, "I need to ask you a question."

He didn't reply, but the look on his face suggested that he could handle it. Finding the right line and standing up on the chair, you read out-loud the part you find most confusing.

_"They possess the feared kekkei genkai (bloodline limit): the Sharingan. It is said that one of the ancestors of the Uchiha clan founded the Konoha Military Police Force (Tokushu Butai, literally special military force.)"_

Resting your chin on your palm, you looked at the Uchiha with a puzzled expression. Sakura was fuming, but hey, that was only natural for someone like her.

"I need to know what that's all about, because I found these papers with all this old stuff on the police force and the Uchiha clan in my house. I don't know if it has anything to do with you or not, but there's definitely something creepy about finding papers on someone else in your own house."

You pulled away and sat down normally, expecting some sort of answer. His expression was a bit puzzled, but still, it had its same, plain tone to it. Perfect, you had already spooked two of them. Sakura, because you made it seem as if you wanted to get to know Sasuke. But, Sasuke still wouldn't answer your question. Well, its not like you were expecting it- it was kind of hard to answer, after all. Soon, everything became quiet. The silence was broken when Naruto took a chalkboard eraser and stuck it up on the door.

"Naruto, the sensei won't fall for that." Sakura complained, as Naruto laughed and stood by the windowsill.

The footsteps lingered in the hall, the sound of the teacher getting closer and closer. Soon, the sensei now known as Hatake Kakashi appeared through the door; falling for the eraser trick. Through Naruto's laughter, you could hear Kakashi speak. "First impression, I hate you all."

After Naruto had calmed down, and everyone had moved to the roof-top, Kakashi began with the introductions.

"Ok, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes... well I don't want to tell that, my dream... well I have few hobbies." He finally finished.

"Well, that wasn't helpful." Sakura whispered to Naruto, and he agreed.

"Now, you." Kakashi said, pointing to Naruto.. and Naruto greatly agreed.

"Believe it! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are eating ramen, my hobby is comparing ramen, my dislikes are the 3 minute wait.. And my dream is, to be the greatest Hokage! So everyone will treat like a somebody!" Naruto finished out.

"Ok you, the girl on the far right." Kakashi said pointing at Sakura.

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes are looks at Sasuke and giggles, well my dreams are looks at Sasuke and giggles, my hobbies are looks at Sasuke, giggles harder."

"And, what do you hate?" asked Kakashi.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked like he was about to cry, so you patted him friendly like on the shoulder and he just smiled goofily.

"Alright, now you." Kakashi said, pointing to Sasuke who was sitting on the far side.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything." Sakura looked shocked. "I have many dislikes, and I shouldn't call it a dream because it will be reality, I'm going to kill a certain man and revive my clan, that's all I have for aspirations." Sasuke finished out with a dark face.

You just looked at Sasuke weirdly, but then remembered about his clan being destroyed. Understanding his pain, well, to a certain extent, you just smiled; waiting for your turn.

Kakashi smiled, and pointed to you. He must've known, he must've. No-one else smiled like that at you, especially someone who was par to your father.

"My name's name last name and I also really don't like anything either. I've never been acknowledged by anyone, so I hate people for that.. And I completely hate my father and have no other family! Anyways, hum... One of my dreams are to become as legendary as he is, and surpass Hokage.. Another dream is to find out who killed my mother.." You finally finish, a hurt, but comprehendable stare in your eyes as Kakashi looked at you with a hint of suspicion.

"Alright then. Now that we all know each other, I think I can tell you about the pass or fail exam tomorrow. You all show up in the back field at about nine, and don't eat breakfast.. Only because you may bring it back up again." Kakashi said slowly at the end, looking at all four of you. "Good luck."

--

It was around five p.m. You finally remembered that you were suppose to be at Sasuke's house at five thirty, so you quickly ate dinner and fixed your hair. Humming a song, you were remembering all the information on the card about Kakashi. He had become a jounin at the age thirteen, a tremendous feat for some-one of his caliber. Your mind raced at the thought, thinking about the thrills of training under someone as great as him. Running out of your apartment, you found the Uchiha's house very easy to locate; right down the street from yours.

Knocking on the door, your silver bangs fell in-front of your chestnut eyes. Waiting for several minutes, finally the Uchiha himself answered the door. Not cracking a smile or a hello, he let you in. His house being extremely large, you saw Sakura and Naruto sitting down in the living room drinking none other than beer. You had never had beer before, let alone watched some twelve year olds drink it in-front of you.

Seriously, they were all twelve, going to be thirteen!

"Uh, are they suppose to be drinking that?" you whisper to Sasuke as you walk through the door.

"I don't know, Naruto brought it himself." He replied coolly, closing the door as you made your way into the living room. From the odor of the room, these guys were already half drunk.

"Hey! Look, its name!" Naruto said sheepishly, throwing a can of beer to you. "Have some!"

You pop open the lid, not being self-conscious.. Bringing the top to your mouth and swallow a big chug of it. Hacking and coughing, it was the most disgusting thing you've ever tasted. But, it was like a drug, addictive and hard to stop drinking. Soon, Sasuke started drinking too; and by seven.. Everyone was basically drunk.

But common sense, people! Like, who drinks at this ag—

"Ohh shut up! We can do what we want!"

You and Naruto were fighting over who would be the next Hokage, and you went to slap him. He stood up, you doing the exact same after him. As you went to slap him again, he dodged it once more. This is basically how you can vaguely remember it happening;

Slap, dodge, kick.

Dodge, kick, dodge..

Tickle, laugh, slap.

Naruto was now holding you by your waist. You giggled, but still fought with him.

Slap, laugh, giggle..

Moan, kiss, moan..

Slap, kiss, moan.

You found yourself all over him now. Like it was uncontrollable. There was this urge that made you just want to kiss him all over, and never stop at that. The human mind and the things it could pull. Sasuke was standing in a corner, Sakura passed out from all the drinking and excitement. From the look on his face, he was about to come in there and slaughter Naruto. But why would he do such a thing like that?

"Naruto, leave her alone." Sasuke said, walking up to Naruto and pushing him away.

"Ha, make me." Naruto replied.

Naruto walked back up to you, and kissed you tenderly once more, sliding his tongue along your bottom lip- asking for entrance into your 'virgin' mouth. Since you were drunk, you let him.. Big mistake, Sasuke didn't like this one bit.

BUT WHY!?

Sasuke pushed Naruto aside, and he kissed YOU, the same way Naruto had. This was getting way to out of hand, and even being drunk made you realize this. Well, he WAS drunk.. right? You pulled back, but felt very dizzy. The ceiling spinning, and your head hurting like the pits of hell themselves.. you found yourself passing out on the floor.

Whew, what a night.

Hell.


End file.
